GTA V: The Hidden Mission
by BloodiestKnight
Summary: My first shot at a creepypasta, using my favorite game, GTA V. A hidden mission. Weird bugs. Things that weren't supposed to happen. The destruction of a man.


I was one of the millions of general players of this addictive AAA game called _Grand Theft Auto V_ , or _GTA V_ for short. However, I was the only person who found the hidden mission inside it... and I hope you will help me with comprehending this hellish situation I found me in, but be prepared.

You know the Blue Hell bug on the parking lot of the _Franklin and Lamar_ mission? Where behind a breakable fence, there's a space where you can fall underneath the world? If yes, very good, but if no, just keep tuned. So I decided to do the bug while I was racing with Lamar, which was that aforementioned mission's main premise, but there was a problem after I entered it.

I couldn't get out. See, after you do this, give it some seconds and you will reappear in the streets. But this time, it refused to do that. I waited for 5 minutes. Tried to leave the car. Tried to shoot it with the weapons I gained through DLC. Nothing. And the mission wouldn't fail either, Lamar just froze in place all of a sudden. Franklin was immortal and the car was unbreakable.

So I just decided to leave it be and went to _GTA Online_ with my char, a level 999 guy named Joseph which I pampered with all stuff. Bought him yachts, apartments, garages, clothes, cars, everything. Played for two hours just killing idiots with my sniper rifle when I decided to go back to _GTA V_. And that's when it happened.

Franklin was no more. I was playing as Lamar now, free to roam through the city, with all of the weapons obtainable ingame with full ammo. I cheered, since I liked Lamar a lot and would finally get to play as him. But soon my cheeriness went down when a email came, from the Children of the Mountain, a cult you can be member of in Story Mode as Franklin. It said this:

"01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01000011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01101001 01100001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00101110".

It was certainly binary. So I found one of these binary converters online and converted it into text and it said: "Come to the peak of Mount Chiliad. Now."

Worried, I went to Lamar's house, just beside Franklin's, and found his Emperor. I used it to go to Mount Chiliad, far away in the map, in the middle of Blaine County. However, my PS4 was acting weird through the voyage, making chugging sounds. I finally got to the bottom and used the cablecar to go to the peak.

In the tourism sign that is on the very peak, another message on binary was written. It was: "01001100 01001111 01010011 01000101 01010010", which translated to "LOSER".

"Loser?" I said to myself while I was wondering the reason this situation ever came to be. Suddenly, my PS4 made a ear-splitting high-pitched noise and turned off. I turned it on again and decided to play another game, this time _Street Fighter V_. But the system wouldn't read it. I wiped, cleaned and blew both the system and the game. Still nothing happened, and I just decided to continue playing, despite being quite nervous.

When I entered, I decided to go straight to _GTA Online_ to see if my data wasn't messed up with. Everything seemed normal, until I went to check what players were in my session. There were three apart from me, and their names were: "GETBACKTHERE", "YOULOSER" and "CRYBABY". I went to see what was it with those guys, and when I went up to them, they all killed me with one punch. I tried to kill them with my rifle, but they were immortal.

They kept killing me over and over. But, after some time, I finally saw it: everytime they killed me, they backed me up 10 levels and my stuff were slowly being negated due to them being influenced by my level. I tried to leave the area, but I suddenly started dying out of nothing. Tried to leave the session, wouldn't let me. Tried to turn off the system, also wouldn't budge. The only solution was to go back to the main game, but I wasn't ready yet.

Finally, they killed me so much I was back at level 9, just a wannabe thug again. I was crying internally at that point, but something just held me back from going back to _GTA V_ and stopping this. Until they killed me one last time and I was at level -1. It automatically kicked me out and I was back at _GTA V_. So I decided to man up and play that shit.

Except it wasn't _GTA V_ no more. At least not inside my PS4...

It was inside me instead. I am now Franklin, writing all of this to you guys inside of Blue Hell. I am dying of starving and dehydration. Still receiving those binary messages from time to time, all saying things such as "YOU'RE SHIT", "CRAP IS BETTER THAN YOU", "FUCKIN' LOSER" and stuff like that. Apart from those aforementioned situations, still not able to die. The car finally exploded now, but I wish I hadn't exploded it, because now this is even more boring. My last words will be...

"Goodbye, world."


End file.
